Entangled Chains
by SebastianWinters
Summary: When Namine decides to stir up a little mischief in the memories of Roxas, a certain redhead catches his attention. Is it love or manipulation? Pairing : SoRiku, AkuXRoku CAUTION: yaoi content, read at own risk ;p
1. Chapter 1 : A rude awakening

_"Take care of him....."_

"Him? Who?"

_"Take.....care...."_

"WAIT!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! STOP!!"

_The mysterious silver-haired man fades into darkness...._

*Decode by Paramore interrupts*

"ngh.........grrrrr......... damn alarm.........."

A confused and disgruntled Roxas emerges from his too-short slumber, it was the first day of school and he was incapable of feeling any less enthused. The cynical teen had several projects assigned during the six-week holiday, but typically left them to the last minute. He normally quite enjoyed school ( well, everything except the actual "learning" part) but this sudden surge of school activity had ruined his plans for his last week of freedom and put him in a somewhat grouchy mood. Roxas had been experiencing the same recurring dream for about a month yet he awakened every morning with the same confused thoughts.

_"The hell was that about?...."_

Yes, a boy of unnatural intelligence....

Moving on, he didn't understand his dream at all which made him angry, and he couldn't figure out why he continued having that god-forsaken dream which made him even more angrier. Had you seen him at school you wouldn't have noticed, he had a bit of a short fuse anyway.

"What time is it? *yawn* i'll just lay down for another 10 minutes...."

He had every intention of leaving for school on time, but accidentally dozed off again......twice.......

_*Roxas slowly opens his eyes for the third time*_

"Hmmmm.......what am I doing today?..."

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE!!!"

His sudden realisation caused him to literally spring out of bed! Quickly, he threw on his clothes, stuffed his bag, raced downstairs and out the door! "Shit!Shit!Shit!" were his only thoughts as he frantically ran down Sunset Avenue to get to the train station. He dived into carriage as the doors were closing and slammed against the opposite doors. Panting heavily, he began to work on his excuses as he awaited his stop while remaining completely oblivious to his scattered books on the floor or the startled passengers attacking him with their eyes.

"I missed the bus!!!"

"My aunt broke her leg getting out of bed!"

"I'm pregnant?"

He was almost there and still nothing believable came to mind. All of a sudden, the face of the mystery man in his dreams came into vision. It was definitely Riku, only he had never met Riku before. (Sora showed him pictures ;p) He still didn't understand what the dream meant but at least he knew who the man was. The whole scenario seemed oddly familiar to him, almost like a memory.

"A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream....a scattered dream that's like a far-off memory..."

As he pondered his thoughts he suddenly realised it was his stop and so jumped out of the carriage and continued where he had left off before he entered the train (that is run like a maniac) and before he knew it, his school was in sight.

After briefly chatting up Principle Xemnas (yeah he's a creep but Roxas couldn't get in trouble on the first day). He was given his new schedule and begun to make his way to his new homeroom. He was greeted rather abrubtly by a snappy yet beautiful young woman.

He quietly moved passed the other students in search of his assigned seat, and that's when he saw him. He met the gaze of a tall and slender boy with a mane of living flames to call his hair. Those beautiful emerald eyes glimmered and sparkled as they remained staring into the sapphire blue eyes of the young blonde. The older boy greeted him with a cheeky smile and winked at him which snapped Roxas out of his zombie-like state.

All of a sudden the room fell silent, Roxas spun around to see Miss Gainsborough with her arms folded and one of her stiletto-clad feet tapping the ground.

"Well now Roxas, I'd very much like to start the lesson now, that is unless you're not finished standing around and interrupting my homeroom."

"Oh I-I umm....I just...."

"Take a seat Roxas, don't make this a habit of yours."

As he took his seat, he glanced at the boy next to him responsible for his embarassing episode. The chuckling redhead attempted to wipe the smug grin he had on his face.

"Hey beautiful, the name's Axel, got it memorised?"

At that point Roxas was absolutely certain about one thing, it was going to be a **long** year.


	2. Chapter 2 : Canned Heat

The day literally dragged on for what seemed to be years. The rusty blond had the worst sense of direction and got lost walking to the toilet let alone finding his way to class. He was already twenty minutes late and was loathing his impending grand entrance that would land him in detention on the first day.

"Shit...."

His thoughts were quite scattered, what with starting at a new school and having no choice but to skip class and that charmingly annoying redhead that got him in trouble during homeroom...

"Axel....I think that was his name..."

As he contemplated his sudden interest in the senior he became more and more curious as to why Axel intrigued yet at the same time irritated him. Since Roxas started school here in Traverse town, Axel frequently approached him and would seem to unintentionally talk down to him. Axel was quite tall you see. Roxas understood that Axel could not control how tall he was, but then he would go and make a snide comment that destroyed that innocent inconvenience..

"I've got a fetish for midgets you know."

Roxas resented Axel's height more than anything. Although fitting for his ego it didn't seem fair. Being patronised was more annoying to him than getting lost on the first day.......like he was now....

He couldn't understand why Axel occupied so much of his attention now, he was unrelentingly annoying and tall.....and flirty......and......uniquely handsome.

He decided to take refuge in the solitary confinement of one of the cubicles (once he found the toilets again that is). As he stepped inside the cavern of smoke, he was knocked to the ground by a wall that shouldn't be there, then he realised it was _him_.

"I knew you'd eventually come looking for me."

Axel stood above the disoriented blond and watched as his expression changed from stunned to annoyed very quickly. Axel bent down until he was eye-level with Roxas, he could see every delicate feature of this pretty boy's face. He admired the way Roxas' tousled bronze hair danced while maintaining the illusion it was completely still. His tiny mouth opening and closing slowly in objection to Axel's inconvenient existence. He knew he was cursing at him, but he couldn't help but notice how inviting Roxas' lips were. Beckoning him as if there were challenging him. _Kiss me. _He instinctively leaned in to tame this feisty-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFFA ME!"

Reality suddenly shot through him, he came crashing back down to earth with Roxas' hand being his world's gravity.

"Aww come on Roxy I just want a little taste."

He made a second attempt only to find Roxas' other hand make an imprint on his face. It wasn't all bad, at least he looked rosy-cheeked now instead of having a huge sign that read "I'm a sexual predator!" on the left side of his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you??!!"

"I can't help it if I want you. You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Oh you're original aren't you Mr. Cullen ?"

_I wasn't counting on you knowing that. _Axel thought to himself. He took one last, long drag of his cigarette to calm himself down first.

"Argh look."

As he tried to calm Roxas down he pinned Roxas against the wall without letting his body touch his. He wasn't a rapist he just really took a shine to him and lost control for a brief second. Roxas' lips fell silent.

"I'm-I'm sorry if I startled you earlier. I wasn't trying to......well you know. I just think you're such an interesting person. Well....that and the fact that you're the cutest thing I've seen in a while."

Roxas had no words at this point. No witty response or ammunition left in his hands for another good slap. He was mesmerised by Axel's emerald gaze. He was flustered at Axel's honesty and sex appeal. He searched for his words as the scarlet heat crept along his face.

"........not quite Shakespeare but it'll do..."

Axel chuckled at Roxas' response.

"Forgive me?"

"Fine....."

With that Axel flicked his used cigarette into one of the cubicles.

"I'll catch you later sweetness."

He smirked at Roxas as if he had more swagger than Johnny Depp himself. At that moment he did.

Roxas pressed his back up against one of the walls once he was sure Axel was gone so he could catch his breath. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.

"Sweetness..." he scoffed.

He realised at that moment that feelings of affection began to swell within him, stealing the air from his lungs.

"Ugh, fantastic."

The last thing he needed right now was to be associated with chain-smoking hotties.

_I mean delinquents._

By now fourth period had finished and he made his way onto the campus for lunch.

"Hey Roxas!"

He waved to his new-found friends as Sora excitedly ran across the field to their usual spot.

"Hi Sora. Anything interesting happen during bio?"

"Bio?.........OH YEAH! I don't know I wasn't really paying attention. You know how distracting Riku can be."

_I guess he didn't realise I should have been in that class today._

"Well knowing you, you probably gave him a full show when Miss Gainsborough was explaining the work." Roxas giggled.

"I RESENT THAT!" Sora hated being labelled a slut because of a few past experiences. He was still technically a virgin when you think about it.

"Well did you?"

".....of course not that's ridiculous.." Sora tittered.

"Well where were YOU then Mr.I-know-everything?"

_Damn. I should have kept my mouth shut._

"I was at tutor. I had an early session to help prepare for exams. Duh."

A perk of being intellectually talented was that Roxas' mind worked conveniently fast so he could really talk his way out of any situation.

"Of course. Well I hope you used protection, I heard algebra's a kinky bastard."

"Ugh whatever."

Sora grinned, proud of his small victory.

Soon everyone had joined the duo on the grass and sat down. Kairi, Pence, Olette, Hayner.....

_So many names......_

Roxas was fortunate to have a friend like Sora that already went to this school. Sora had a lot of friends and they all welcomed him with open arms. One of the girls was particularly strange though. She didn't say much to him but every time they would make eye-contact she would snicker and guffaw and would avoid conversation. What's worse is that Kairi and Sora would join in.

_What's going on?_

At that moment, a clan of seniors with strange hair moved across the campus together in a rainbow of peculiar hair colours and styles. There was only one girl, but she seemed just as intimidating as a serial killer with a chain saw. Roxas caught sight of his redhead. Axel winked as he walked passed.

"Roxas! Are you feeling alright? You're face is beet red!"

"Uh.......I'm fine.....just a little hot..."

_Thanks Axel. Don't be subtle or anything._

Sora knew that look. He had it every time Riku would give him a cheeky smile or touch him discreetly during class. Riku had so much more self-control than Sora so it was sometimes difficult to resist the urge to pounce on him right there in front of everyone. It would have to wait for later.

"Sora."

There he was. His silver haired knight had come to take him away, or his master who had come to claim his slave to be punished. Sora had a very vivid imagination so he was easily distracted. No wonder it was hard to pay attention in class.

"Hi Riku!"

"Can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure."

Roxas watched as the pair walked off the grass behind the wood tech building.

_Shameless._

He couldn't help but wonder when he and Axel would start pretending to talk about homework but really have an indiscreet make-out session behind one of the buildings. Sora was a good actor but it was obvious what they were doing. Roxas sighed in envy.

"Roxas? ROXAS!"

He hadn't realised that he'd zoned out. Olette and Kairi were shaking him as if he were a fuzzy maraca.

"What what what?!"

"Axel is staring at you! Look!"

Roxas turned his head slightly and surely enough met the gaze of his one and only redhead.

Namine was busying herself with something in her notebook but seemed completely fixated on the moment happening in front of her as well. She stopped to observe the scene unfolding before her, satisfaction gracing her tiny lips. Roxas would have speculated that there was something suspicious about this girl but his mind fell blank at that moment, complete and utter attraction seizing control of his senses. Namine closed up her sketchbook.

Roxas regained his consciousness only to find the frightening blonde girl walking alongside Axel attacking him with her eyes. She was obviously not happy with the amount of attention Roxas was getting from her ally. Axel smiled sweetly at Roxas, which was strange because Roxas had become accustomed to his shameless smirks without noticing it. He enjoyed both nonetheless.

"Kairi? Who's that?"

Kairi had ceased her giggling and gossiping with Olette long enough to answer his question.

"Her name is Larxene. And yes, she is as scary and dangerous as she looks."

_Larxene....._

Her reaction to Axel and Roxas' little eye-sex session tickled Roxas' curiosity. He kind of got the impression she was a lesbian seeing as she was quite masculine when it came to making the juniors fear her, not to mention she avoided touching digits with her male companions at all costs. Or maybe they were avoiding death by not making any physical contact with her. Either way, her fierce presence didn't seem to stop him from making progress with Axel. She didn't have her name on him and if she didn't like it, she was going to have to fight for him.

_Game on bitch._


End file.
